La promessa di un padre
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Zoom sui pensieri di Raiden mentre tiene tra le braccia il cadavere di Liu Kang (ispirata da una immagine presa dal gameplay di MK IX).


suo corpo giace tra le tue braccia, Raiden.

E' freddo, gelido, glaciale.

Solo i lineamenti del volto, contratti in una maschera di angoscia, ricordano la sua identità.

E' Liu Kang, il tuo amato allievo.

E' il campione del precedente Mortal Kombat.

Eppure, giace inerte tra le tue braccia.

Shang Tsung e Quan Chi sono riusciti nel loro perverso scopo.

Lo hanno ucciso slealmente.

Resti immobile per alcuni istanti e fissi quei lineamenti tanto amati.

Quel giovane monaco è per te un figlio amatissimo.

Hai cercato di essere per lui quello che tuo padre, Shinnok, non è stato per te.

Hai cercato di dare a quel monaco quell'affetto che tu non hai mai avuto, nel corso della tua esistenza di mortale.

Hai tentato di guidarlo nel cammino doloroso e felice dell'esistenza.

Ma a cosa è servito?

Lui è un corpo inerte, senza più alcuno spirito vitale.

E con la sua morte è come se fosse stata annientata una parte della tua anima.

Il tuo cuore è morto con lui?

Probabilmente sì, Raiden.

Ma non è questo il tempo dei ricordi e dei rimpianti.

Sai che hai un dovere verso i tuoi combattenti.

Per guidare le forze del bene, hai rinunciato al tuo status di dio anziano.

E non ti sei pentito di una simile scelta.

L'Earthrealm deve essere difeso, a qualsiasi costo.

Outworld non deve vincere, no!

Ed è tuo dovere allontanare una simile, orribile eventualità.

Un rumore di passi interruppe i pensieri e le meditazioni di Raiden, che girò la testa.

Kung Lao si avvicinò e, con deferenza, piegò il ginocchio dinanzi al dio del tuono.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul corpo di Liu Kang, ancora abbandonato tra le braccia di Raiden, e un fremito d'ira trafisse il suo corpo, costringendolo quasi a stringere il pugno, fino a farlo sanguinare.

Poi, il monaco shaolin, con un sospiro, reclinò la testa, cercando di non fissare lo sguardo sul volto di Liu Kang.

Per alcuni, eterni istanti un pesante silenzio, carico d'angoscia, gravò sul campo di allenamento del monastero shaolin, interrotto, di quanto in quanto, dal lugubre e lamentoso canto di alcuni corvi.

Con pudore, il dio del tuono allungò la mano destra e sfiorò la guancia sinistra di Kung Lao.

Sorpreso da quel tocco, il monaco shaolin sollevò il capo e i suoi occhi neri si fissarono nelle iridi perlacee del suo mentore.

-Raiden...-mormorò sorpreso.

-Sta a te decidere la prossima mossa, Kung Lao. Però sappi che non hai niente di cui vergognarti per quello che gli è accaduto.- dichiarò dolcemente il dio del tuono

Il monaco guerriero aprì leggermente la bocca, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse e un mesto sorriso piegò le sue labbra sottili.

Poi chinò la testa e il suo sguardo si posò sul volto di Liu Kang.

-Ti vendicherò amico mio.-dichiarò poi e la sua mano sfiorò il volto freddo dell'altro monaco, in una delicata carezza.

Raiden, dinanzi a quel gesto, annuì lievemente. Aveva perso Liu Kang, ma poteva sentirsi fiero anche di Kung Lao...

Anche la sua indole orgogliosa, dinanzi alla realtà della morte, cedeva il posto ad un cuore sincero e generoso...

La rivalità verso Liu Kang era scomparsa, dinanzi alla consapevolezza delal perdita di un caro amico...

-Sono fiero di te Kung Lao, ma ora rientriamo nel monastero. Merita di riposare per l'eternità in un luogo che lui ha amato, non qui.-dichiarò Raiden e, lentamente, col corpo di Liu Kang tra le braccia, si alzò e rientrò nel monastero, seguito da Kung Lao.

Il proposito generoso di Kung Lao riscalda il tuo cuore, Raiden.

Sei felice di avere visto in lui un'indole generosa e leale, malgrado l'ombra dell'orgoglio.

Tuttavia, gli hai nascosto la verità.

Affronterai tu l'Alleanza Mortale.

Shang Tsung e Quan Chi moriranno a causa tua, Raiden.

Nessuno deve porsi tra te e la loro meritata distruzione.

Sarai tu il loro distruttore.

Non vuoi che altri combattenti perdano la vita a causa della loro slealtà e dei loro malefici poteri.

Soprattutto guerrieri come Kung Lao.

E poi...

Vuoi vendicare tu la morte di Liu Kang.

Il tuo cuore ti ordina questo e tu non sfuggirai ad un tale compito, vero Raiden?

Accarezzi il volto freddo di Liu Kang e sorridi, seppur amaramente.

Non puoi ridargli la vita che gli è stata vilmente strappata.

Tuttavia, il suo spirito sofferente e inquieto troverà la pace.

L'Alleanza Mortale sarà presto annientata.


End file.
